


Be my never ending love song

by Eleni_18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_18/pseuds/Eleni_18





	

="left">Harry wakes up to the sound of his alarm blaring. His head is pretty fuzzy and he cant remember where he threw his phone the night before. Finally finding his mobile he checks the time and gasps, it reads 7:30. Bloody HELL, he thinks to himself, as he scrambles out of bed rushing to find his clothes. He cant be late _again_.  Honestly at this point, Harry's going to have to start telling Niall he cant make it out for pub nights...... 

Before Harry's even fully awake, he's running out the door to his morning lecture. Harry was pretty lucky when he first came to university, having his building block being so close to campus. That meant that even if he was running a bit behind schedule, he could still stop for a cup of coffee and still arrive to class at a fairly reasonable time.

Harry walks briskly to the coffee shop and hopes there's no line. He's just about made it to the door when a little boy comes rushing out and running straight into him, knocking him onto the cold ground. Harry looks up just as the boy does, correction: young  _man._ The first thing Harry notices are his eyes,  _gorgeous._ His eyes were the color of sapphires, encased in the most elegant lashes. The beautiful eyes of the man sat on an even more beautiful face. Cheek bones so sculpted and chiseled, they could have put Michelangelo's finest sculpture to shame, and lip's that were thin but plush at the same time with a rosy tint. Harry didn't even realize he'd been ogling the beautiful stranger till the man cleared his throat, making Harry widen his eyes and his cheeks to burn in embarrassment.

Still obviously dumbstruck with the obvious hotness of his companion, the only thing Harry manages to say is a simple "Oops"

The stranger chuckles with a smirk on his face that makes his eyes light up like diamonds on display. "Hi" he says, while extending his hand to Harry "Need some help up? Unless of course you'd rather stay down there..."

Harry smiles sheepishly and accepts the helping hand with a shake of his head "no honestly i'd rather not, its bloody freezing down there"

 

 


End file.
